


Ore wo kangaerou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Ficlet, Lies, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Adónde crees que vas?”Urataro giró los ojos, suspirando.Con la idea de pasar una noche agradable, verla arruinada por Momotaro era la última de sus intenciones.
Relationships: Momotaros/Urataros
Kudos: 1





	Ore wo kangaerou

**Ore wo kangaeru**

**(Piénsame)**

_“Y vino el invierno, que mata el color […]_

_Pero los ojos estaban fríos, y no estaban buenos.” _

Urataro había esperado pacientemente que ese momento llegara.

Por su parte, últimamente el DenLiner estaba demasiado abarrotado, y él nunca tenía éxito de tener un momento para hacer lo que realmente quería.

Ahora, en vez, todo estaba perfecto.

Kintaro y Ryuutaro se habían ido al sobre hace tiempo, Momotaro se había dormido enfrente a una de las mesas, no lejos de Ryoutaro, y ni rastro de Hana.

Un pez nunca rechaza la ocasión de salir del acuario, ¿no?

Entró en el cuerpo de Ryoutaro, suspirando beato y poniéndose en pie, concediéndose tiempo para darse un vistazo.

No podría haber elegido mejor, estaba satisfecho por sí mismo.

No importaba que ahora fuese atado a ese tren y a esos otros Imajin, esa apariencia le parecía un resultado ecuo respecto al precio de pagar.

Se aseguró que el chico fuese realmente durmiendo, en algún sitio dentro de él, y miró alrededor para decidir lo que hacer.

Tenía que salir de allí, ante todos. En pocos minutos iban a llegar, y él estaba seguro de poder salir del tren antes que alguien se preocupase de despertar a Ryoutaro. Después iba a llamar Mei. O Aya. O, quizás, Natsumi, había mucho tiempo desde que no la veía. 

O iba a llamarlas todas, e iba a gozarse esa tarde y esa noche lejos de los otros, y sobre todo del pensamiento de esas trivialidades como guardar el futuro o algo símil.

Sonrió, satisfecho por su plan, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba al vagón sucesivo, cuando se sintió agarrar el brazo.

“¿Adónde crees que vas?”

Urataro giró los ojos, suspirando.

Con la idea de pasar una noche agradable, verla arruinada por Momotaro era la última de sus intenciones.

“Afuera. Voy a disfrutar de la vida, _senpai_. Solo porque tú te diviertes pasando la entera existencia en esto tren esperando que Ryoutaro encuentre imajin de pegar, no significa que los demás no pueda tener una vida. O planes.” le dijo, con voz meliflua, dándole una palmadita compasiva en la cabeza antes de liberarse de su agarre.

“Pero sucede que Ryoutaro y esa Hanakuso-onna hayan sido muy claros circa ir por ahí cuando no es absolutamente necesario. Si tendrías que cansarlo y hubiera una emergencia, Ryoutaro tendría que...”

Urataro suspiró dramáticamente, y fue bastante para callar el mayor.

“No ser tedioso. No tienes idea de lo que significa para mí estar en esto tren, sin tener la posibilidad de ir por ahí, de encontrar personas. Yo soy uno espirito libre, y enjaularme es cruel. Para mí, quedarme en esto tren significaría vivir para siempre en un invierno que roba los colores de la vida, de la independencia. ¿No querrías robar el calor de mi existencia y de mis ojos? No querrías de verdad que caiga en la depresión, ¿no, senpai? No quieres que no sea bastante fuerte para ayudar Ryoutaro a combatir contra los imajin, ¿verdad?” le dijo, hablando rápido, inclinándose hacia él y mirándolo en los ojos, sin faltar de darse cuenta de la expresión confusa en la cara del mayor.

“No... ¿Qué demonio significa que eres un espirito libre? ¿Qué tiene que ver con el ir por ahí en el cuerpo de Ryoutaro para buscar chicas? Yo...”

Urataro sabía que no habría sido tan simple como lo había sido mascarar de ser tan bueno a mentir, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un plan de contingencia.

De todos los besos que había robado hasta ahora, lo que dio a Momotaro fue sorprendentemente uno de los más satisfactorios, aún más porque el mayor fue tomado completamente por sorpresa, y no supe cómo reaccionar, recuperando la capacidad de moverse solo cuando Urataro ya había salido del vagón.

Urataro trató de darse prisa, oyendo el mayor alcanzarlo solo cuando el DenLiner estaba a punto de salir otra vez.

“¡Kame-yarou! ¡Estúpida tortuga pervertida! Tienes que volver tarde o temprano, ¿sabes? ¡No puedes escapar por siempre!”

Urataro lo saludó con la mano, sonriéndole con aire cautivador.

“Nos veremos más tarde, no te preocupes. Y mientras tanto, senpai...” parpadeó. “Piensa en mí, por favor.”

Caminó hacia la ciudad, oyendo lejos los gritos de Momotaro. No podía distinguir lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía imaginarlo.

Era demasiado fácil, con él. Y increíblemente chistoso, burlarse de él de esa manera.


End file.
